SEHUN LOVELIVE
by hyungt
Summary: Sehun merasa kesal ketika Kai selalu melindungi Chen(sahabatnya). KaiHun. KaiChen. Hunsoo. OOC. YAOI.


Oneshoot of :

FF KAIHUN

.

Cast : All EXO's Member

Genre : Romance , Drama, Yaoi

Summary : Sehun merasa kesal ketika Kai selalu melindungi Chen(sahabatnya).

Hope U Like It!

Oh Sehun. seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang masih menduduki bangku kelas 2 Senior High School. Jika bertanya bagaimana dengan kebiasaannya, intinya bukan Oh Sehun namanya bila tidak membuat masalah. Bukan Oh Sehun namanya bila tidak mengambil perhatian seorang Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang sudah enam bulan terakhir ini membuat tangannya, oh tidak, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya selalu gatal jika tidak mengerjai seorang nerd di sekolahnya.

"Hey,pendek!" Sehun menendang pantat Chen yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

Aw! Chen jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

"S-sehun.." Wajahnya ketakutan saat melihat Sehun.

"Ahaha rasakan it--" disaat Sehun belum puas dengan perbuatannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang kepala Sehun.

Kai! Mendadak wajah Sehun merona parah.

"Apa yang kau perbuat kali ini ?" Kai memandang sinis kearah Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chen?" Kai menolong Chen yang terjatuh.

Ugh! Lagi-lagi melindungi sipendek itu. Itu membuat Sehun menjadi semakin kesal pada Chen.

"Kenapa kau selalu melindungi si pendek ini? Kau mau menjadi superhero nya huh??" Kata Sehun sebal.

Kai mendekat kearah Sehun,dan menatap wajahnya. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. 'Aigoo, kenapa sedekat ini, ini benar-benar bisa membuatku mati berdiri' rutuknya dalam hati.

KRING!KRING! Bel sudah berbunyi. Tetapi mereka berdua masih saling menatap.

"Kim jongin! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini huh? Kalian menghalangi pintu, cepat masuk!" Teriak Kim Seonsaengnim guru Matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka yang sontak membubarkan lamunan Kai dan Sehun.

Kai dengan cuek masuk kedalam kelas sambil menggandeng tangan Chen, dan diikuti dengan Sehun yang langsung pergi ke bangku nya.

Skip!

Hah~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Sehun segera berjalan menuju kantin. Membeli minuman favoritnya,Bubble Tea.

"Hai hyung, ak--"

"Bubble Tea coklat kan?" Yaah, sebelum Sehun selesai bicara Kyungsoo sudah mendahuluinya. Sehun pun terkekeh mendengarnya

"Ternyata ingatan mu sangat kuat hyung!". Kyungsoo pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bagaimana aku tidak hafal jika setiap hari kau selalu memesan itu, bodoh" Ujar kyungsoo sembari mendaratkan pukulan pada kepala sehun.

"Yaak! Itu sakit hyung!" Ucap sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Tumben sekali kau sendirian kesini" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Entah, mungkin sedang bersama pacar barunya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama pacar tiang listriknya itu" jawab Sehun.

Tidak lama kemudian Chen datang kekantin bersama Kai.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Kai?" Chen melihat menu makanan yang ada disamping Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa ada seseorang disampingnya pun langsung menoleh "Hey pendek, kita bertemu lagi" Sehun menyenggol bahu Chen sampai terjatuh.

Dengan sigap Kai menangkap Chen. "Lagi-lagi kau membuat masalah Sehun. Sekali lagi kau mengganggu Chen, kau akan tau akibatnya" Kai menatap Sehun dingin.

"Cih, kau pikir aku takut huh?? Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu kim!" Ucap Sehun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Kai.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar Kai. Kita disini untuk makan siang" Chen mengajak Kai kebangku yang masih kosong.

'Ck! Kenapa Chen selalu merusak momenku dengan Kai' Batin Sehun merengut.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi Sehun dengan semangat memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan beranjak keluar kelas. Saat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada Chen yang berdiri di depan gerbang. 'Hmm sepertinya dia sedang menunggu jemputan, ck dasar anak manja' ucapnya dalam hati lalu mendekati Chen.

"Hei pendek, sedang menunggu jemputan huh?? Dan dimana superhero hitam mu itu?" Tanya Sehun. Chen yang melihat Sehun pun langsung ketakutan.

"M-maksudmu Kai?" Ucapnya terbata.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau menjadi superhero mu kalau bukan dia hm?"

"K-kai s-sudah pergi untuk kerja part time" jawabnya. Sehun pun menatap Chen dengan intens 'Kai? Bekerja? Aah.. sepertinya aku harus memanfaatkan si pendek ini untuk mencari informasi' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Memangnya.. si hitam itu bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sehun

"D-dia bekerja dicafe milik pamannya. Cukup jauh dari sekolah" Chen mengeluarkan hpnya.

"S-sehun.. apa kau suka dengan Kai?" Chen bertanya ragu kepada Sehun.

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku suka dengan sihitam itu!" Jawab Sehun berpura-pura jutek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kai? A-apa kau kekasih Kai?" Kali ini Sehun yang gugup. Dia ingin memastikan hubungan mereka semenjak Sehun kenal dengan Kai.

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kai itu seperti keluarga bagiku, kami berteman dekat semenjak kecil. Tidak lebih." Chen bisa merasakan ekspresi gugup Sehun.

"Jika memang kau suka dengan Kai, aku akan memberitahumu." Chen menunjukkan alamat dihpnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak suka dengan sihitam itu, pendek!" Sehun merebut hp Chen, lalu menyalin alamat itu dihpnya dan segera pergi.

'Dimana aku? Semoga aku tidak tersesat, tapi...' Sehun menggumam setelah turun dari bus, sambil melihat bangunan disekitarnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, dia menemukan sebuah cafe yang seperti dikatakan Chen. Sehun pun mendekati cafe itu dan berdiri pas didepan pintunya.

"Jangan diam di depan pintu, kau menghalangi jalannya" Suara itu membubarkan lamunan Sehun.

'Jangan-jangan..' Sehun sontak membalikkan badannya dan terkejut mendapati wajah Kai berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipi Sehun memerah.

'Kenapa anak ini bisa ada disini!' batin Kai lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kai tunggu!!" Dengan tidak sengaja Sehun menarik baju Kai.

"Apa mau--Hey!" Kai hampir terjungkal jika dirinya tidak segera berpegangan pada pinggir pintu.

Dia merasa agak kesal dengan Sehun. Bagaimana dia bisa tau tempat Kai bekerja. Seingatnya, hanya Chen yang tau tempat dimana Kai bekerja.

"Ayo" Kai pun menarik tangan Sehun dan pergi keluar dari caffe itu.

"Hey! apa yang kau lakukan? Kita mau kemana??" Tanya Sehun

"Akan ku antar kau pulang" Selama perjalanan, Kai terus menggenggam tangan Sehun. Melihat itu benar-benar membuat wajah Sehun merona dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai saat melihat raut wajah Sehun.

"A-aku.." jawab Sehun gugup sambil melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kai. Kai pun mengikuti arah mata Sehun dan sontak melepaskan genggamannya.

Sehun sedikit kecewa saat Kai melepas genggamannya.

"Darimana kau bisa tau aku bekerja disini? Apa Chen memberitahumu?" Terlihat ada perempat merah muncul didahi Kai, pertanda bahwa Kai masih kesal dengan Sehun.

"S-sebenarnya.." Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Berikan hp mu" Ucap Kai dingin.

Sehun memberikan hpnya dengan pasrah.

"Akan kuberi nomor telpon ku, jadi hubungi saja aku. Dan jangan ganggu Chen lagi" Kai mengetik nomernya di hp Sehun.

"Untuk apa aku harus menghubungimu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke tempat kerjaku?" Kai balik bertanya.

Sehun mendadak bungkam dengan pertanyaan Kai.

'Bodoh kau Oh Sehun, mana mungkin aku bilang padanya kalau aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya' Batin Sehun gugup.

"A-aku tersesat" Sehun tidak berani menatap mata Kai. Menurutnya, mata Kai yang sekarang itu jauh lebih menakutkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat raut gugup dari wajah Sehun.

"T-tentu saja! Lagipula cafe itu kan tempat umum aku juga mana tau kalau kau bekerja disana. Aah... apa kau berfikir aku ingin bertemu denganmu?? Kau ingin aku menemui mu ya?? Kau percaya diri sekali kim!" Jawab Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Kai memandang datar Sehun. Mana tau dia kalau Sehun bakal ada ditempat seperti ini ?

Disaat mereka sibuk berdebat. Terdengar suara bus datang,

"Bus nya sudah datang, aku pergi." Kai meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Cih dasar menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun sambil berjalan memasuki bus.

Keesokan harinya, Kai sedang berdiri di koridor kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Matanya melihat Sehun yang sedang berbicara pada Chen di lapangan. "Pasti dia mau mencari masalah lagi, ck" gumam Kai sambil mengamati Sehun. Kai melihat Sehun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. "Mencariku hm??" Gumamnya lalu menunjukkan smirk nya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat bahwa Sehun menatapnya dari bawah. 'Haah sudahlah, selama dia tidak menyakiti Chen, aku tidak peduli' ucapnya dalam hati, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Sehun dengan malas memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangkunya. Moodnya selalu buruk jika sudah bertemu dengan pelajaran matematika.

Selama pelajaran Kai mengamati Sehun yang sedang serius melihat ke arah loker bangkunya . Dan ternyata benar dugaan Kai, Sehun sedang membaca komik yang ada di lokernya.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Kai, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kai lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Aneh bukan?. Kai yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chen berbisik pada Kai.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak, cih yang benar saja" jawab kai gugup.

"Sudahlah jujur saja, dari tadi kau mengamatinya kan? Kalau kau suka, tembak saja dia. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu"

"Jangan asal bicara, aku tidak menyukainya" Kai tetap mengelak.

Tiba-tiba Kai memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku menyukainya? Bagaimana mungkin?' Batin Kai tidak percaya. Mungkin dia akan membuktikan sesuatu untuk memastikan kebenaran hatinya.

Tak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sehun yang berencana mengikuti Kai kecafe nya lagi, Ternyata bertemu Kai yang berdiri didepan lokernya. "A-ada apa Kai?"Sehun mengambil sepatunya dan tiba-tiba saja Kai menarik tangannya.

"K-kai.. tunggu dulu--" Sehun yang hanya memasang sepatunya sebelah terpaksa pasrah. Dia tidak tau Kai mau membawanya kemana.

Dia hanya merasa sedikit takut.

"Kita mau kemana? Dasar hitam, jangan seenaknya menarikku!" Seru Sehun. Kai hanya diam mendengarnya, dan tetap menarik tangan Sehun.

"Untuk apa kita ke atap?? Aah.. jangan-jangan kau ma--" belum selesai berbicara Kai sudah terlebih dulu membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya.

Ya. Kai menciumnya. Sehun sontak membulatkan matanya, lalu mendorong Kai menjauh'

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum, aku akan mengadukan mu pada eom--" belum selesa bicara, Kai sudah memotongnya

"Jika kau tidak berhenti bicara, aku dengan senang hati akan menciummu lagi" Dan ya, itu sukses membuat Sehun menjadi diam dan memerah. Kai menatap Sehun cukup lama sambil memegang tangan Sehun, akhirnya Kai menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara "Sehun-ah kurasa a-aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sehun pun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dan tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Jawab aku hun!" Ucap Kai tidak sabaran.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam tadi"

-_-Yaa, jawaban Sehun tidak salah kan? Kai memang menyuruhnya untuk diam tadi. Kai yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, jadi.. bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana apanya??" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau sebodoh ini" ucap Kai

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh! Baiklah-baiklah a-aku mau" jawab Sehun.

"Mau apa hm??" Goda Kai

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, aku baru tau kalau kau sebodoh ini" Sehun membalik ucapan Kai dan terkekeh, Kai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan datar. memang tidak romantis seperti pasangan pada umumnya, tapi yasudahlah.

END!


End file.
